Abracadabra ou la théorie de la relativisation
by Cat Wentworth
Summary: Contrairement aux idées reçues, il est plus facile de faire partie du côté des gentils que de celui des méchants. Alors, ok, nous on a les masques stylés, les tatouages trop classe et les bad boys – quoique, vous avez vu la tête de Rogue ? - mais ça n'empêche pas que, à la fin, on meurt tous comme des merdes. Et ça, c'est pas cool.
1. Prologue : Présentation d'une adepte de

BONJOUR.

Non mon but n'est pas de vous faire peur, j'ai seulement une passion inavouée pour les majuscules voilà, ça ne se contrôle pas ces choses-là. Mais je me soigne, promis ! Bref, bonjour à toi cher petit lecteur qui passe par ici. Ceci n'est pas ma première fanfiction, looooooin de là, mais reprenant petit à petit le courage que j'avais abandonné face à la nullité de mes anciennes fictions sur Harry Potter (honte sur moi) et face au nombre incalculable d'idées qui émergent l'une après l'autre dans ma tête depuis quatre bonnes années, j'ai décidé de publier quelques-unes de mes histoires, sans grand espoir toutefois d'arriver à les mettre toutes à jour de manière régulière. Mais bon, comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre (petite pensée à ceux qui attendent encore la suite de certaines de mes fanfictions, je passerai poser des fleurs sur vos tombes).

Cette histoire, c'est un concentré de conneries, et son personnage principal n'est pas beaucoup mieux. On essaye de suivre la trame de JKR mais ça reste compliqué des fois vu que ce personnage n'en fait qu'à sa tête, donc si incohérence il y a, j'implore votre indulgence. (M'enfin quand même, ça m'étonnerait) J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous plaira et qu'à défaut de vous faire rire comme des baleines, elle vous amusera.

Bienvenue dans l'univers de Abracadabra, asseyez-vous confortablement, et lisez donc !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**  
 _Présentation d'une adepte de la connerie en tout genre_

━ **_You're quiiite the dancer, swept me oooff of my feeeeet-_**

Je m'appelle Cybèle Mimosa Selwyn.

Bon, déjà, paye le nom.

Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir coller un procès au cul de nos parents pour atteinte à la dignité, parce-que des fois, entre Antiphane où on croirait entendre le nom d'un médicament, Pimprenelle la vierge effarouchée, Cynebald qui ressemble à un instrument de musique tordu, et Fiacre où là il y a carrément rien à rajouter, on se demande si c'est pas fait un peu exprès pour nous foutre la honte.

━ _**But... nananana, I see a liar and cheaaaaaat -**_

Sinon, on a Sacrifice aussi qui est pas mal, quoiqu'un peu explicite, et légèrement prophétique sur les bords. Apparemment, le dernier aurait mal fini.

Je me souviens, quand j'avais huit ans, on se cachait sous les tables aux réceptions et on comparait nos prénoms. Celui qui avait le pire devait manger toutes sortes d'insectes bien dégueulasses.

Autant vous dire que j'étais souvent placée en tête de liste pour déguster le hors d'œuvre.

━ **_Wheeeeen you disappeared at firrrrst it's me who I blaaaaaamed -_**

Alors que, bon, moi j'aurais bien voulu m'appeler Misstoutlemonde et rester loin de tout problème. Parce que, quand on y réfléchit deux secondes, c'est sans doute ça qui m'a mise dans la merde en premier lieu.

Oui, on se trouve des excuses comme on peut hein.

━ **_But now I see you'rrrrre wicked as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named -_**

Bon, peut-être que j'ai un talent inné pour me mettre dans des embrouilles pas possible, ça a pu jouer aussi.

M'enfin, quand même là, faut pas pousser la patacitrouille trop loin.

Mangemort, franchement. Moi qui pensais que j'allais juste devoir passer ma vie tranquillement installée dans mon fauteuil rembourré, à faire de la couture – même si, en passant, je n'ai toujours réussi qu'à me piquer les doigts avec les aiguilles, n'ayant toujours pas réussi à maîtriser le sortilège de tricot malgré les efforts désespérés de ma tante – et à préparer à manger – ou plutôt ordonner à mon elfe de maison de faire le repas – pour l'homme auquel j'aurais été mariée sans réel consentement de ma part, le tout avec ma magnifique progéniture gambadant gaiement autour de moi - ô joie.

Et ben non, on m'a même privé du plaisir de glandouiller toute la journée ! Les salops !

━ **_You stoooooole my cauldron, the toooads from my poooon-_**

POUM. POUM. POUM.

━ **Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! Il est deux heures du matin, espèce de dégénérée !**

Sans parler du fait que j'allais devoir rencontrer le célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Empereur absolu de la Magie noire, le Prince de la Mort, l'unique descendant de Salazar Serpentard, le futur maître du monde, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Lord Voldemort en personne.

Oui, à part ça il a pas la grosse tête.

━ **Et apprends-à chanter, connasse !**

Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée moi...

* * *

Petite entrée en matière, pour vous donner une idée du caractère de Cybèle (je suis d'ailleurs désolée pour toutes les personnes portant ce nom, mon avis n'est pas objectif). Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,

Cat


	2. Chapitre 1 : Histoires de famille

Salut salut !

Je suis de retour avec la suite de Abracadabra, dont le prologue a semblé plaire apparemment donc j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. D'ailleurs, je me dois de rajouter une précision sur l'histoire : ce n'est pas marqué mais c'est un Rabastan x OC donc oui, il y a bien un ship dans cette histoire, parce que les histoires d'amour c'est plutôt cool et que Cybèle a un tel talent au naturel que c'est plutôt mal barrée.

Je ne crois pas avoir répondu aux reviews alors voilà :

 **Vlad** \- _J'adore les Mangemorts aussi, j'ai d'ailleurs d'autres fictions en prévision sur eux. Merci de me suivre et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 **Phoenix Opendule** \- _Cybèle est un sacré personnage, effectivement xD La suite est là !_

 **Kiruah** \- _Je n'arrive jamais à savoir si mon humour, du moins ici celui de Cybèle, arrive à faire rire, mais si tu le reconnais c'est que ça doit être potable xD Cette fiction n'est vraiment pas mon style habituel, mais le personnage fait que, voilà, je m'adapte. C'est terrible ce qu'elle me fait faire ! Pour l'instant les premiers chapitres sont assez plats, mais je pense qu'on apprend assez de choses sur Cybèle pour satisfaire ta curiosité. Merci pour ta review !_

Merci pour vos retours (je pense aussi à toi **Skaelds** ), je ne pensais pas avoir des rédactions aussi rapidement, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu court mais j'ai bon espoir que ça s'allonge au fur et à mesure. Je ne suis pas très régulière et mon cerveau/imagination/trou noir fait parfois des siennes donc je risque de mettre du temps avant de trouver mon rythme, je m'excuse d'avance !

Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Cybèle.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1  
** _Histoires de famille_

.

Janvier 1979  
  
.

 _Ma chère Cybèle_

 _J'ai été ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle de ta venue. La réunion se tiendra le dernier vendredi du mois, à 21 heures précises, au Manoir._ _Surtout sois à l'heure, tu sais qu'il déteste attendre._

 _Avec mes profonds sentiments,_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malefoy_

C'est bien la première fois que Lucius Malefoy est aussi poli avec moi, je dois dire que je suis restée un peu choquée en lisant sa lettre. Déjà, de un, je ne pensais pas qu'il savait lire et encore moins écrire pour tout vous dire. Et de deux, jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne m'a fait part de ses « profonds sentiments » envers ma personne. Son irrépressible envie de me frapper avec une chaise, oui, son insurmontable mépris pour notre lien de parenté, oui, son irrésistible désir de me plonger la tête dans mon assiette, oui, mais autant d'amour, ça c'est nouveau.

Bon, le fait que le Ministère contrôlait le courrier y était sûrement pour quelque-chose.

C'est dommage, je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, mon cousin aurait au moins appris à m'apprécier. Apparemment, je me faisais des idées. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout, il avait toujours été un bellâtre arrogant, sûr de lui, autoritaire et une belle tronche de cake par-dessus le marché, et ce, dès sa prime enfance. Autant dire que ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'âge. Maintenant il arpentait les couloirs du Ministère avec la suffisance qui le caractérisait et l'air de celui conscient de son pouvoir, capable de détruire la vie d'un contribuable d'un claquement de doigt.

Je n'avais jamais compris comment on pouvait le prendre sérieux avec sa coupe de cheveux. De dos, on aurait dit une actrice de porno russe. Je vous jure, la ressemblance était saisissante !

Nous n'avons jamais eu d'atomes crochus, et encore c'est un euphémisme, lors des repas de famille je m'arrangeais toujours pour m'asseoir face à lui pour pouvoir balancer mes nouvelles chaussures vernies au bout en fer en visant ses tibias. Il ne se gênait pas pour me rendre la pareille quand on se retrouvait seuls dans la bibliothèque, chassés du salon quand arrivait le moment des « discussions de grands », exécutant sa vengeance en me balançant au visage tous les livres à sa portée – et Merlin, cet imbécile était déjà grand à l'époque - ce qui avait grandement participé à ma profonde aversion pour tout ouvrage dépourvu d'images. Au fil des années, rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Il continuait à me balancer ses bouquins quand je venais le déranger dans son bureau.

« _**Trouve-toi un taf et arrête de venir me casser les burnes !**_ »

Et moi qui pensais que l'éducation aristocratique t'appprenait à ne pas jurer comme un charretier. Une belle connerie si vous voulez mon avis.

J'avais donc supporté les sauts d'humeur digne d'une mégère ménopausée de mon adorable cousin durant une bonne partie de mon enfance, et même si par la suite il avait tout fait pour me fuir, nous n'avions pas pu nous éviter longtemps quand nous étions rentrés à Poudlard.

Ah, Poudlard, que de merveilleux souvenirs ! Les longues siestes du jeudi après-midi (pendant les cours d'Enchantements), les balades au clair de lune dans la forêt interdite, les conversations interminables avec le Calmar géant, les concours de poésie avec le Baron Sanglant, les rendez-vous galants avec le nouveau concierge (aussi appelés « retenues » mais c'est un détail) et autres divertissements comprenant bizutage de première année, sabotage de potions (volontaires ou non), batailles de bombabouses dans les couloirs et lancers de _Furunculus_ sur Narcissa Black (volontaires cette fois-ci). Empêcher mon cousin de conclure (haussement de sourcil trèèès suggestif, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) avec cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été l'une de mes plus grandes réussites. Même si pour ça j'avais dû sacrifier de un, ma santé mentale – la vision d'un Lucius nu comme un ver ne m'avait malheureusement pas été épargnée, surtout lorsqu'il m'avait poursuivi – et de deux, mon crapaud Bobby, qui avait fait l'erreur de se trouver être un projectile parfait pour semer mon potentiel meurtrier.

Quelle jeunesse insouciante, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui avait largement sauvé ma scolarité avait sûrement été l'intelligence – ou l'instinct de survie au choix – de Dumbidibou (alias Dumbledore pour ceux qui ne suivent pas) de mettre en commun les Serpentards et les Serdaigles durant les cours, et donc de sauver mes fesses de Poufsouffle. Oui, le Choixpeau avait décidé dans son immense bonté – ceci est ironique, prenez note – de me répartir chez les blaireaux, prétextant que, de toute manière, aucune autre maison ne voudrait de moi et qu'il fallait bien que j'aille quelque part.

Autant vous dire que je l'avais plutôt mal pris, hein.

Je n'avais pas été la seule d'ailleurs, mes parents n'avaient pas été particulièrement enchanté de la nouvelle. Seule ma grande tante Frida était ravie que je perpétue la lignée des Selwyn chez les Poufsouffles, m'enfin venant d'une vieille femme sénile qui confondait son aide-soignante avec son horrible petit caniche Jacques – oui, _Jacques_ –, je n'étais pas vraiment certaine que ce soit une bonne chose.

Surtout quand le dit caniche était empaillé depuis sept ans.

L'avantage majeur de faire partie des jaune et noir – outre le fait que l'uniforme m'allait particulièrement bien au teint, ce qui était rare, les autres filles ayant plus l'air d'immondes abeilles bourdonnantes selon moi – était que je n'avais jamais eu à partager ma salle commune avec ce serpent de Malfoy et, honnêtement ça avait été un immense soulagement. Je me voyais mal me lever le matin et voir sa tête de fouine dès le petit déjeuner, oh non, très peu pour moi ! Les œufs brouillés seraient très mal passés, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Et dire que j'allais devoir rester dans la même pièce que lui pendant plus de deux minutes... Hé, arrêtez de vous curer le nez deux minutes et ayez pitié quoi !

Déjà, moi, j'avais rien demandé ok ? Mangemort, c'est ni un métier de rêve, ni une profession d'avenir. Parlons-en des débouchés, d'ailleurs ! A part croque-mort, tatoueur professionnel dans un recoin lugubre de l'Allée des Embrumes, ou encore squelette mouvant dans un train fantôme moldu, je ne vois pas ce qui peut m'attendre.

Et puis, quand on aura tué les trois-quarts des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, il restera qui pour tester mes tartes au Whisky Pur-Feu, hein ? Je comptais lancer une production mais si la clientèle n'est pas au rendez-vous, ça sert à quoi que je me casse le cul ?

En plus, moi quand j'étais petite, j'avais des rêves, vous voyez ? Je voulais être conductrice du Magicobus. Parce que, franchement, c'est pas trop cool d'être au volant d'un bolide tout violet qui va à une vitesse supersonique et que quand t'en as marre de la vie tu te casses aux Bahamas ?

Je vous raconte pas la tête de Chourave quand je lui ai annoncé ça à mon rendez-vous d'orientation en cinquième année. Ça l'a laissée sur le cul, ah pour ça. Le meilleur c'est quand elle a compris que je plaisantais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus drôle, la panique dans ses yeux, son chapeau de travers ou le fait qu'elle s'embrouille dans ses papiers. Elle était bien gentille à me sortir ses brochures sur l'élevage de Pitiponks ou sur le poste de surveillant de potions, surtout sachant que j'étais une bille en Potions, tellement que Slughorn s'en arrachait le peu de cheveux qui lui restait sur le crâne. Enfin en attendant, elle ne m'a pas prise au sérieux, alors je me suis vexée et je suis partie en claquant la porte. « _**Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous, Miss Selwyn.**_ ». Non mais oh, autant dire que j'étais un cas désespéré aussi ! Ils sont payés pour nous écouter, trouver un métier qui corresponde, nous aider à accéder à nos rêves, pas pour distribuer des tracts au pif en espérant tomber juste. C'est quand même pas compliqué, si ? Elle m'a brisé ma vocation, c'est sa faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui. T'entends Popo ? Ta faute ! Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

Enfin, en attendant, j'ai dû dire au revoir à mes appartements douillets de notre manoir du Lancashire – où j'avais pris mes aises depuis la fin de mes années à Poudlard – puisque, apparemment, un Mangemort digne de ce nom ne se terre pas au fin fond de la campagne anglaise.

Bonjour Londres, bonjour le temps de merde, et bonjour les chambres miteuses du Chaudron Baveur.

Vous vous rendez compte que je peux même plus chanter du Céléstina Moldubec à n'importe quelle heure de la journée sans me faire enguirlander ?

Pour le prix que je paye, c'est quand même honteux. Je me suis déjà plainte à l'accueil mais apparemment Tom-le-moche a pas eu l'air très content que je lui fasse des remarques sur l'hygiène de ses douches et la propreté de ses draps. Et encore, je lui ai pas parlé du parquet qui grinçait, des cafards entre les plaintes, du plafonnier qui a failli me tomber sur la gueule, du robinet qui m'est resté dans les mains, des toilettes bouchées et de l'ampoule qui a grillé en plein milieu de ma douche.

A part ça, je suis trop exigeante. « _**Désolé que les conditions de logement ne soient pas à la hauteur de ce à quoi vous êtes habituée, Miss Selwyn.**_ » Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une princesse, sérieusement ?

Ne répondez pas.

Et puis…

'Paraît que je dérange les clients.

Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de me promener tranquillement dans les couloirs est dérangeant. Ni le fait que je sois nue d'ailleurs.

On est quand même mieux les parties à l'air. Même si me concernant, elles sont plus intérieures qu'extérieures, mais bon. Ils existent toutes sortes de gens. Regardez, rien que ma cousine Mandy, on a toujours cru que c'était une petite fille – même si, entre nous, c'était assez compliqué à discerner étant donné qu'elle avait toujours les mains, et le reste du corps d'ailleurs, dans la terre ou tout autre substance opaque – et bien, non, pas du tout. Mandy s'était en réalité révélée être Andy, lorsqu'à ses 15 ans, un duvet lui était poussé sur le dessus de la lèvre et sur le menton. Et d'autres détails un peu glauques que je ne développerai pas ici. Sauf si vous en avez envie, mais dans ce cas vous êtes assez chelous tout de même. Je ne vous jugerai pas, hein, mais allez consulter quand même. On sait jamais.

Bref, le fait était que j'étais mal installée, que le miroir de la salle de bain m'appelait « la p'tite grosse » en ricanant – alors que j'avais perdu 450 grammes en deux jours ! –, que je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans Pinky, mon elfe de maison, et que Tom-le-chauve avait décidé de me couper l'eau si jamais il me reprenait à essayer de me glisser dans la chambre de mon voisin.

C'était quand même pas ma faute si j'étais en manq- si je cherchais un peu de distraction ! Il y avait littéralement rien à faire dans ce trou à rat, et quand j'avais passé un coup de cheminette à ma mère, elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était déjà bien occupée avec ses propres distractions et que je devais me débrouiller toute seule.

« _**Cherche un travail !**_ » qu'elle m'avait crié en remettant sa culotte.

Plutôt mourir.

Quoiqu'en étant engagée comme Mangemort, y avait de fortes probabilités pour que ça arrive.

Peut-être que je devrais songer à un plan B, histoire que si ça sent un peu trop le roussi je me retrouve pas à la rue. Ce serait gênant. Je pourrais toujours aller squatter chez Lulu remarquez.

Ah non, mauvaise idée, j'ai aucune envie de subir les sautes d'humeur de Narcissa-la-fontaine.

Bon, un plan C alors ?

…

Mais qu'est-ce que je mets sur mon CV moi ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et si vous avez le temps et l'envie, à passer sur mes autres histoires (oui je me fais de la pub, mais c'est gratuit ;))

Et au fait, je ne sais pas si vous avez fait gaffe ou si vous vous êtes simplement contentés de passer votre regard dessus au lieu de les lire (méchants lecteurs, méchants !) mais les paroles de la chanson que Cybèle interprète avec talent (*vomit*) sont celles de _You Stole My Cauldron But You Can't Have My Heart_ de Céléstina Moldubec, que j'ai donc eu pendant deux semaines dans la tête après avoir écrit le prologue... Donc je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter, mwaha.

A plus dans le bus ! (boooooouh le vieux jeu de mot pourri)

Cat


End file.
